Me cuesta tanto olvidarte
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Mokuba Kaiba se ha hecho cargo de Kaiba Corps desde la partida de su hermano mayor, entre el pasar del tiempo la nostalgia y la impotencia de aquel amor unilateral que siente hacia la única persona que no logra alcanzar es lo que le hace remorar el pasado mientras visitan el mar una vez más. Chibishipping


Son las pequeñas diferencias que solo yo puedo notar cuando se encuentra mal.

Aquella sonrisa más pequeña que forman sus labios al tratar de ser amable a pesar de que quiera romper en llanto.

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que te fuiste, había dejado sus sueños de lado por seguir los tuyos hermano, bajo la sombra de tu trabajo se sumergió aferrando el recuero de quien le abandonó, pero lo que no logra entender es que no volverás jamás. Esto es algo que no puede lograr superar.

Aun así mantenemos la promesa de esperar con paciencia mientras el reloj avanza sin querer detener su andar.

Y entre su fragilidad quiero abrigarle, pero su mirada no logra verme de verdad, solo ve las pequeñas similitudes que le hacen confundirle aún más.

La altura, el porte y aquella mirada profunda que le hace romper en llanto al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

_Y el beso nunca llega a ser..._

Aún así el roce de su tacto cuando entrega el informe de la mañana es demasiado cálido para mi bienestar y entre la mirada suplicante recuerdo la dura verdad. Aquella misma que me hace tomar las llaves de mi auto y dirigirme hacia la puerta.

—Nada de juntas, por hoy cancela todo —es la última orden que dejo a mi asistente.

Unos minutos después sale detrás de mí, a pesar de la cercanía aun la apariencia parece ser una barrera que no queremos derrumbar, y sin pedirlo sube a mi auto, una pequeña mirada a su imagen que sigue expectante a que le lleve al lugar que parece volverse una parte mas de nosotros ya.

La brisa salina ondea su cabello, acuarela con la que aún esperó poder colorear mi ser como lo hiciste alguna vez.

Solo espera a que el auto se detenga para correr por la arena, sus zapatos los has hecho de lado, en cambio los años me han hecho ser precavido y dejarle ir cual niño.

Un breve vistazo hacia el cielo despejado, todo parece ser como aquella vez, aun así no puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia la silueta que pronto pareciera desaparecer y aquel recuerdo que sigue en mi mente nos hace alejarnos más y más.

Aquel trágico día donde la perdida nos inundó y que parece siempre querernos arrastrar como lo hiciera alguna vez contigo querido hermano mío.

Seto ¿Acaso la desesperación fue lo que te hizo correr sin mirar atrás? ¿O solo buscabas acortar la lejanía que había entre Atem y tú? Al menos dime, ¿Lograste tu cometido? ¿Pero a que costa? ¿Ese es el precio de la felicidad?

Pero sin importar cuantas veces hable con tu fantasma tu voz ya no logra escucharse.

La brisa remueve mi cabello, el tacto que alguna vez añoré es tan ambiguo, un deseo inalcanzable que no quiero perseguir más, ahora que mi vista ha vislumbrado algo más hermoso entre la perdida que me has otorgado.

Su silueta cada vez más pequeña entre el agua del mar, pronto me veo corriendo sin importar la arena que se ha colado en mis zapatos, el saco lo he tirado, esto es algo que no puedo permitirme perder jamás.

¿Yugi que puedo hacer para borrar aquel dolor que parece se ha fundido en tu corazón y no te permite ver a nadie más? ¿Comprendes que a mí también me duele el tenerte tan cerca y saber que nunca podré acercarme como lo hizo él? Pero Seto se ha ido lejos y no parece querer volver ¿Por qué esperar? Pero las palabras no salen, mi boca se siente tan seca y rasposa, lo único que puedo hacer es ir tras de ti antes de que te consuman las olas del mar como lo hicieron con él.

Entonces mientras le aferro entre mis brazos rompe en llanto amargo. Esta es la tragedia del amor unilateral en el que vivimos ambos en medio de la tempestad ante el recuerdo que nos cuesta tanto olvidar...

* * *

_**Hola, gracias por llegar hasta el final de esta historia, si te gusto no olvides comentar y votar eso me haría feliz, por otra parte desde hace tiempo que quería retomar a esta pareja, sin embargo no tenía ideas para esta, entonces vi esta hermosa imagen, pero aun así la inspiración no llegaba del todo, entonces un día regresando a casa escuche esta canción en particular, y fue como la nostalgia fluyendo en mi puesto que me sonaba familiar, la canción es "me cuesta tanto olvidarte" de mecano, grupo que solía escuchar mi madre frecuentemente, en fin después de grabar parte de la canción pues no sabía el nombre en ese instante y por fin dar con ella pude ponerme a trabajar en esta historia. Sin más que decir ¡se les ama!**_


End file.
